


The Orange Sunset to My Morningstar

by Temperist



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Altered Prophecy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charismatic Satan, F/M, Fate and How To Survive It, Sabrina Planned Ahead, reference to miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temperist/pseuds/Temperist
Summary: Prophecies were never common, but witches remembered their histories enough to understand two fundamental rules:Prophecies cannot be trusted.Prophecies cannot be avoided.





	The Orange Sunset to My Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).

> I've made two deliberate changes to the story up to the final episode of season two: the wording of the prophecy and the fact that Sabrina actually plans ahead. But I've only watched half of the first season. Everything else I got from spoiler reviews, so disclaimer on the overall canon compliance.
> 
> I've also changed the "No, I am your father!" scene for both thematic and sex reasons. I hope you can still bear with me.
> 
> My ideal title would have been "The Sunset to My Morningstar" but when they're not guidelines, rules are rules.

Prophecies were never common, but witches remembered their histories enough to understand two fundamental rules:

Prophecies cannot be trusted.

Prophecies cannot be avoided.

Sabrina knew these rules well, had been taught them more thoroughly than “children shouldn’t talk to strangers.” After all, a witch had magic to protect her from strangers. There was never a protection from prophecy.

She knew, soul deep with no room for doubt, the moment she laid eyes on the mural.

_I am the Herald of Hell_

She could not avoid it.

_I am the Sword of Lucifer Morningstar_

But she couldn’t trust it either.

_Half-Shadow Daughter of Mortal and Magic_

Two halves of a deadly trap with little room to move in between.

_I will mock the Nazarene’s path on Earth_

But those had always been Sabrina’s favorite stories, growing up. Tales of the witches clever, resourceful, and determined enough to walk the terrible gap. She always asked to hear them again, just one more time.

_I will call forth the Apocalypse_

She wondered if some part of her knew, all those years ago, what she would be facing now.

_I am the Sunset Queen of the Dawn_

…

Sabrina Spellman stared at the Dark Lord Satan with tears burning in her eyes. "Was my father part of this, too? Did he conspire with you?"

"You believe your father colluded with me?"

Who hadn't? Sabrina wanted to ask. Really, besides her mother and Aunt Hilda, was there a single magical person who hadn't tried at least once to push her toward this moment?

Well. Maybe Principal Hawthorne. _He_ just wanted her dead.

Satan leaned back on his throne, regarding her with careful consideration. “I suppose in a sense he did, though not directly. Edward and Diana Spellman wanted a child _so much_. But it turned out poor Diana had a tragic condition and couldn’t quite carry a child to term. When science and magic both failed to provide a solution, your father came to me and we made a deal."

Sabrina bit the inside of her lip. "What deal?"

“I would give my magic, my power, to protect you as you grew in the womb and in return your name would go in my book on the very hour of your birth.”

Sabrina stared. _That_ was why her name had been down? But she'd beaten it. She'd beaten it with a human lawyer. Since when was a deal with the Dark Lord himself so easy to escape?

"You were conceived, you grew, _bathed_ in my power. Your mother tried to cheat me. She never agreed to the deal, hadn't even known until after it was struck, and your father didn't know her plans. All that and a lot of luck won you a few years, won you the right to choose to sign my book yourself. But you did sign it. You've used my power. And power, my dear Sabrina, _always_ has a price.

…

This is the path between tragedies. This is how to survive a prophecy.

Interpret a meaning that won't destroy you, then do everything in your power to fulfill it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Recipient,
> 
> I know you requested porn and this is nothing but plot. I'm very sorry for this near-ODAO Bus Pass, but I hope to finish and add the smut before the deadline actually closes. If you're reading this instead, I can only apologize for maybe being hit by a bus.


End file.
